1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer, wherein printing is done on a recording sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The capability of correcting printed information heretofore has not been provided in conventional printers, or if provided, has been relatively expensive. It has also been a practice to prevent occurrence of any erroneous printing by examining the information to be printed using a separate display device before it is printed, or, in the case of a device of the ink transfer type, the recording sheet as printed is slightly moved forward to erase the erroneous print with an eraser, etc., after which the recording sheet is returned to its original position for accurate printing. In the former case of advance checking by a display device, relatively large expense is involved in installing such device and the printing operation is inefficient, while, in the latter case, the recording sheet should be shifted back and forth for erasure of the erroneous print and for correct printing, which is undesirably time-consuming and complicated in operation.